


Song fic: Paralyzed

by SilverMikuri



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, My First AO3 Post, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMikuri/pseuds/SilverMikuri
Summary: I was bored and whipped this up sooo...WARNINGI'm not a good writer so criticism is needed.
Kudos: 1





	Song fic: Paralyzed

When did I become so numb?  
Cinder was walking down the hall of the Grimm Whale, looking down with no emotion on her face.  
When did I lose myself?  
A young Cinder was holding a lighter and was looking on at a burning village.  
All the words that leave my tongue  
"Shut up!" Cinder yelled at a shocked Neo,  
Feel like they came from someone else  
she immediately regretted it as she saw the hurt on Neo's face.  
I'm paralyzed  
But she turned away without a word.  
Where are my feelings?  
She didn't feel anything when Tyrian started mocking her, only emptiness.  
I no longer feel things  
Tyrian, angry at being ignored had yelled, "Why won't you react!?" Cinder just looked at him and he flinched at her emotionless gaze.  
I know I should  
She couldn't feel. Should she feel? Why?  
I'm paralyzed  
Neo looked on with worry as Cinder didn't even look angry at The Hound for catching Oscar before her. She just, gazed.  
Where is the real me?  
Cinder was in a nightmare, she knew she was, they're always like this. Showing her old self becoming a Monster.  
I'm lost and it kills me inside  
The Monster looked at her with lifeless fire-like eyes, and lunged for her.  
I'm paralyzed  
She woke up and looked at her grimm arm... with the same lifeless eyes.  
When did I become so cold?  
Emerald was practically begging for Cinder's attention. But the Fall Maiden just walked away.  
When did I become ashamed? (oh)  
Cinder looked back on her past actions and yet only felt one thing, emptiness.  
Where's the person that I know?  
Neo was angry with her for not being herself, but who even was she anymore?  
They must have left  
Her mother died because of her.  
They must have left  
She was the reason her dad was killed.  
With all my faith  
She trusted Salem. Didn't she?  
I'm paralyzed  
Blind.  
Where are my feelings?  
Empty.  
I no longer feel things  
Empty.  
I know I should  
Why?  
I'm paralyzed  
Why?!  
Where is the real me?  
Who am I?  
I'm lost and it kills me inside  
"Cinderella!" That's not me anymore!  
I'm paralyzed  
"Your my little ray of light." Stop talking!  
I'm paralyzed  
"You can't hide forever~" Shut up!  
I'm scared to live but I'm scared to die  
The cuts on her wrists burned like fire.  
And if life is pain then I buried mine a long time ago  
She burned down that village,  
But it's still alive  
and yet it managed to haunt her every day.  
And it's taking over me where am I?  
The Shadow Hand's reach was spreading.  
I wanna feel something, I'm numb inside  
Neo had punched her, trying to get her old Cinder back.  
But I don't feel nothing, I wonder why  
Yet she didn't even react. But why?  
I'm in the race of life and time passed by  
Salem had looked at her weird.  
Look, I sit back and I watch it  
Arthur was questioning Oscar, and she watched. But why did he look at her like that?  
Hands in my pockets  
She didn't use that much Dust lately. Her pockets were still full.  
Waves come crashing over me but I just watch 'em  
The Hound was avoiding her for some reason, it looked... scared?  
I just watch 'em  
Why was everyone being weird around her?  
I'm underwater but I feel like I'm on top of it  
Another nightmare, but this time she was drowning in emotions and... silver?   
I'm at the bottom and I don't know what the problem is  
She felt like she was sinking. Yet she lay still.  
I'm in a box  
All the people she loved looked down at her, with varying degrees of anger.  
But I'm the one who locked me in  
This is a nightmare, she reminded herself.  
Suffocating and I'm running out of oxygen  
Her throat was closing up.  
I'm paralyzed  
She couldn't move.  
Where are my feelings?  
She couldn't move.  
I no longer feel things  
Why?  
I know I should  
Why didn't she feel?  
I'm paralyzed  
Her eyes opened, but she still couldn't move.  
Where is the real me?  
She was still dreaming.  
I'm lost and it kills me inside  
Wasn't she?  
I'm paralyzed (I'm just so paralyzed)  
White. Black. Red.  
Where are my feelings? (yeah, I'm just so paralyzed)  
Salem gave her an order.  
I no longer feel things (I have no feelings)  
Destroy the Ace-ops.  
I know I should (oh how come I'm not moving why aren't I moving ay yeah)  
Snow, and then the violet eyed leader was in front of her.  
I'm paralyzed  
Slash. Kick. Slash. Block. Repeat. Repeat. Repeat. Repea- SHING! What?  
Where is the real me? (where is the real me, where is the real me?)  
Blue-purple feathers attached to half a gold frame fell to the ground.  
I'm lost and it kills me inside (I'm paralyzed, I'm paralyzed)  
No. No no nonononononono NO!  
I'm paralyzed (I'm paralyzed)  
She looked into violet eyes with hatred, anger, and grief. Overwhelmed with bottled up emotions, she lunged. Two screams permeated through the air, one of pain... and one of rage.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is very welcome. And this is an alt account.


End file.
